


Marinette Special

by silveradept



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: Adrien asks Alya what constitutes a "Marinette Special" before demonstrating he already knows.





	Marinette Special

"So what exactly is a 'Marinette Special'?" Adrien asked, giving Alya a confused look.

"Oh, you know, that thing that happens where Marinette is doing something normal with her friends, or is in class, and then as soon as it looks like things are getting dangerous, she comes up with some sort of excuse, like she has to iron her cat, to go hide or run away." Alya shrugged. "She certainly seems to miss a lot of the fun that happens when Ladybug is around."

Adrien laughed, a little nervously. "I suppose that's better than having a father who won't hesitate to tell you where you can and can't go and who thinks the best thing for you when there's an akuma around is to lock you up tight."

Alya gave Adrien a concerned look. "Is that really what he does?" she asked. "I thought it was pretty well established that akumas can get in however they need to. Locking you up seems like the last thing to do."

Adrien shrugged. "I think he thinks of me as a walking public-relations issue before he thinks of me as his son."

Alya noticed the purple butterfly first as it fluttered past both of them, intent on finding a target for Hawk Moth.

"Adrien!" Alya called, pointing. "Akuma!"

Alya trained her phone's camera on the butterfly, sprinting in the direction it was flying.

"Come on!" she said to Adrien, waving.

"Uh, no thanks," Adrien said. "I...my bodyguard needs his tuxedo pressed, and I just remembered I was going to accompany him to the dry-cleaners."

"What?" Alya said. "Adrien, if we go now, we'll get there at the same time that Ladybug and Chat Noir will!"

"Sorry, Alya," Adrien said, a look of disappointment...or was that panic? on his face. "He's really afraid of steam presses! I'll catch the footage on the Ladyblog!"

Adrien sprinted off in the opposite direction.

"Maybe I should start calling it the 'Dupain-Cheng-Agreste Special'," Alya muttered. "That was textbook Marinette." Catching sight of the purple butterfly again, she sighted it with her phone's camera.

"This will make another great scoop for the Ladyblog!" Alya shouted, running off in the direction of the akuma, oblivious to the green flash in the alleyway behind her. Chat Noir emerged from the same space, using his staff to bound up to the rooftops, to follow the akuma on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally gifted to Alex Seanchai for Fandom Stocking 2018. Reposted with their permission, for wider audience at their encouragement.


End file.
